farthingwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
The Worst Kind of Hurricane
The Worst Kind of Hurricane is the eleventh episode of the third series of The Animals of Farthing Wood, and it's the 37th overall of the series. Plot Hurkel and Shadow take a morning stroll near the Stone Circle, on what seems like a perfect day. Mossy is quick to sense though that a hurricane is going to strike White Deer Park soon. The badgers are irritated by his apparent nonsense, and even Hurkel who is usually so kind calls him a "weed pest." Mossy keeps insisting however that there's a hurricane abound, and Shadow decides that they should tell Fox about this. When he does inform him of the storm coming, Fox and the other red foxes laugh at such a ridiculous claim. Dash even tells him that it won't even drizzle. Mossy is so sure about his claim that he even tells Hurkel to retreat back into his sett. He agrees to his request, but only as a nice favor. Outside the park, Owl is still imprisoned in her cement overcoat while her mate Hollow expresses that he will somehow find a way to set her free. He flies off to find a juicy maggot for her, but children were starting to play soccer in their backyard where the owls lie in the center of. One of the kids grab Owl to use as part of a goal, and the other kid kicks the soccer ball directly into her, partially cracking the cement that surrounded her body. Meanwhile, Fido and Cleo don't want to leave their home that the weasels settled into, stating that it had some of the best weaselly fun ever. The skies soon start to darken, rain starts to pour, and wind speeds increase tremendously. A hurricane is now affecting the entire region, and they take shelter inside a tree to ride out the storm. Back in the center of Farthinghurst, Hollow and Woodpecker yell for help as the large tree there on is about to be uprooted. Both of them brace for impact as the strong winds knock down the tree. They survive the fall unscathed, and Owl was miraculously freed from her cement prison due to the trunk landing on her. She asks if she is tatty, and Hollow answers that he will always love her since the time he glanced at her. Back at Fox's den, he admits himself that Mossy was right about the arrival of the hurricane, and he was wrong. Shadow is concerned about the safety of Hurkel and goes out into the storm to see if her mate is alright. The animals don't want her to go, but she says it's only a short distance away. Meanwhile, Bully enjoys the "power of Mother Nature," wishing that there could be more hurricanes. The other rats seem to fear this ferocious power though. Mossy accidentally tunnels his way into the rat headquarters and Bully threatens to eat him. Luckily Adder infiltrates the base to get revenge against Bully for the death of her mate Sinuous. She tries to kill him, but her bite was out of range. He commands the other rats to kill her, and she slithers away as swiftly as possible with Mossy grasped onto her tail. They hide behind a rock and it works as the other rats rush into the left tunnel. She takes the right tunnel and both of them escape successfully. During the hurricane's aftermath, the weasels emerge from their tree shelter to find the land ravaged by the storm. They encounter the Wild Boar and piglet again with the latter telling them that his father is disheartened by the death of his mate due to the trees that crushed her. The weasels give him their condolences. The Wild Boar is sad about losing almost everything, but he's glad to have the piglet as his son and console. They depart to head up the country so he could meet as many pigs as possible, some of which is the boar's grown up litters. Both parties say their farewells, and after that Measley asks Weasel if they could go back to White Deer Park. She finally agrees, realizing that going back home is the best for them. Meanwhile, The Warden is traversing the park to check for any injured animals. His new dog Rollo sniffs out an unconscious Shadow who was struck down by a tree. Even though there's no visible injuries on her, he decides to take her back to his cottage just to be positive. Elsewhere, Ranger informs the Farthing Wood animals of the surveyed casualties: most have survived, except for 10 or 12 squirrels. Hurkel asks them if they have seen Shadow, but nobody knows where she is. Suddenly they hear a loud groaning voice out in the distance and they all run to see what it is. It turns out to be Trey who got pinned down by a fallen tree on one of his hind legs. He tells them to leave him be to die alone. Jeff, Butch, and Laird also also came to show their indifference towards the hurt white stag. Fox says to Laird that he doesn't have to die since they could use their antlers to lift the tree off of him. Laird obliges to his request and attempts to move the trunk up to no avail. It only gives way after Ranger flicks away a rock that was preventing the tree from moving. After that, Trey limps away from the scene crippled and defeated. Since there is no longer a present leader of the white deer herd, the stags will have to battle for that position. Category:Series 3 episodes